In a typical restaurant setting customers arrive and are seated by a host. Once seated and after reviewing menus, servers write down the customers' order on small sheets of paper. The sheets of paper are given to kitchen staff that then prepare the orders. The small sheets of paper are then discarded. When the customers have finished their meals a bill is printed and brought to the table. When the customers pay with a credit or debit cards, multiple receipts are brought to the customers for signing and for the restaurant's records. After payment the customers leave the restaurant.